Pokemon Fusion
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: HoOh shall not return until pokemon and humans are one. Just ask Ash and Team Rocket.transformation story


Has this story idea for a while. And to be frank it won't leave me alone. So I had to write it. I know I can't spell.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash wasn't sure what had inspired him to suggest to the group that they go to the Ruins of the Alphs again, but surprisingly everyone quickly agreed without the normal retorts to one of Ash's 'ideas.'  
  
The trip getting there was quick but not without it's events. For starters Togepi had evolved into Togetech right out of the blue, Misty had spent the rest of the travel time racking her head trying to understand what could have caused the sudden change in her pokemon. Then the day before they had reached the ruins Suzie had called Brock's personal number (set-up under the delusion that some day he would have hundreds of women wanting to know where he was.) at the center they were staying at and transferred Vulpix back into his party, saying the flame fox seemed to be dearly missing him. Brock, of course, had taken it as a sign that since Vulplix missed him that Suzie in turn must think about him every night. Ash and Misty wisely decided not to intrude on the sacred ground of Brock's fantasy world.  
  
The first thing the group noticed when arriving at the site was the larger number of people than at their last visit. After a quick explanation from the dig crew (Hal not among them, the archeologist had taken an extended family vacation) Ash and co learned that the ruins had been opened to the public a month ago with a few hands on exhibits. Brock wondered if this sort of thing would have been allowed if Hal was still there and seriously considered calling him, but Ash was far more interested in checking the 'hands on' exhibits and Misty followed to make sure Ash didn't break anything, and Brock followed to make sure Misty didn't break Ash.  
  
Moving as if he was following food, Ash entered one room that at the time was devoid of anyone except themselves. All the exhibits had detailed raised plaque on what the digging crew had managed to decipher about that particular part of the ruins. This plaque confessed quite bluntly that the digging crew didn't have a single clue about the use or meaning of this section of ruins.  
  
Misty took a look at the exhibit and could understand why. The exhibit was a giant wall pattern divided into squares, and Misty could tell the pattern lack any reason or rhythm. Brock glared holes into the wall and felt like his head was going to break in two. True, what was the hope of them figuring out an age-old mystery like this if those who made a living at it couldn't?  
  
Ash looked blankly at the wall for all of five seconds and snapped his fingers. "It's a puzzle."  
  
Misty looked at Ash unbelieving. "Of course it's a puzzle Ash! What did you think it was?"  
  
"Really then why didn't you try to solve it?"  
  
"I have since we came in!"  
  
"Then why didn't you move any of the pieces?"  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Like this." Ash moved to right in front of the wall and pushed one of the squares, it slid smoothly along the wall like a giant thumb puzzle. Everyone else's jaws dropped. "See?"  
  
After a million years of silence Misty sighed a little mushroom cloud. "I guess that IS the answer only a half-wit would come up with."  
  
Just behind the heroes a different sort of trio was taking this in. Jessie and James looked at each. "We figured out it was a puzzle five seconds before the brat. If he's a half-wit what does that make us?"  
  
Team Rocket had also had their share of events while following Ash's group to the Alphs. Both Jessie and James had run into two old friends (most would consider it a wonder they had any) that neither had expected to see ever again. Jame's Growlith from his comfy but far from fond home had tackled him out of nowhere, (a bitter sweet reunion made a tad more painful from Growly's evolution into a Arcanine before landing on Jame's chest) and making a far less dramatic but no less stunning entrance into the Rocket campsite was the Blissy Jessie had befriended before becoming part of Team Rocket. Blissy and Growly surprisingly gave the same answer when asked why they had come looking for them and just as importantly, how did they find Jessie and James? They had felt the need to be near them and felt where they had to be. The rockets were weirded-out, but they couldn't just tell the only real friends either of them had ever had to go away. They would take it totally the wrong way.  
  
The Rockets were still building up the cash for their next giant robot so they were reduced for the moment to just breathing down the brats' necks. It was amazing how so many people just ignored the Rockets as they followed Ash and his friends. They wanted to sneak in right now and grab Pikachu, but they were too amazed by Ash's uncharacteristic brainpower to notice.  
  
Ash was going a hundred miles an hour, figuratively of course. His hands flying over the huge puzzle blocks on the wall, never once having to correct himself. Misty didn't know if he was doing the corrections in his head, had the whole puzzle already figured out, or was being his normal lucky self.  
  
As the blocks slowly moved into their correct positions, it was clearly some kind of pokemon. Misty knew she had seen this pocket monster somewhere before as it's image became much less jumbled. Ash didn't even notice what the picture was of as he continued to do his impersonation of Yami Yugi without any signs of slowing down. Misty gasped as Ash slide the last block into its right place. It was the goddess pokemon Ash swore on pain of death that he had had a vision of just after he left his hometown of Pallet.  
  
Misty closed her trap and reopened her mouth to say something but she never got the chance as the room groaned around them, causing the hiding rockets to huge each other in fear. Ash was snapped out of his concentration as he himself realized what the puzzle was a picture of. Ash barely got the Pokemon's name out as the floor out beneath him and Pikachu leaving their friends and enemies behind. "Ho-Oh." Ash screamed at what he was sure was a bottomless pit, his yell was cut short after two seconds even. Ash felt his legs go numb from the impact but thankfully none of his bones shattered like glass like he feared they would from such a fall.  
  
Misty's concerned voice from the hole above reached Ash's ears with no problem. What a second! Pikachu! But after a nervous look around proved the child's fears false. Pikachu had faired better than his trainer and was already moving about. Ash got shakingly to his feet and put his hand on Bayleef's pokeball to have her vine whip them up when Ash noticed something.  
  
In all rights the chamber Ash had fallen into should have been pitch black with the hole above acting as a spotlight, but there was a second source of light to Ash's eyes. It was small and on a stone pedestal bathing the room in a grayish glow. Ash could see it was a room bare of anything except the maker of it luminance. Ash ignored Misty's questions about what he was doing and ever the curious one, stepped towards the light. Ash saw the light was coming from a silver colored stone with a whirlpool mark. Not thinking anything of it, Ash picks it up to examine it more closely. The world went white as the boy felt a force flood him.  
  
Chance has declared you to be first. Thus you will be the administrator for all that follow.  
  
Ash didn't have time to figure out where the words in his mind came from as the alien feeling filled his being. He felt it spread out and envelope Pikachu, the trainer suddenly felt all his pokemon felt and everything he thought as well. Pikachu instinctually knew the sensation he was feeling was evolution. But that wasn't possible for him without a thunderstone! And the same light was coming from Ash. Humans didn't evolve that way! Both entities felt themselves dissolving. Not once did they scream.  
  
Misty called out again in fear and concern. "Ash? Ash are you alright?! Ash!" What the heck had that weird light been? What had happened to Ash? Misty hadn't felt this way since Ash had fallen into the freezing waters of the Orange Islands during Lugia's awakening.  
  
Learning over to try and get a better view inside, Misty was thrown on her butt when a blurred shape jumped clean out of the hole and landed in front of her with a thump. Scrambling back like she had come face to face with a caterpie Misty and Brock's eyes stared wide eyed at the creature before them. It looked like someone had taken a Raichu and mated it with a human being. Its shape was that of a male human, while it's features were that of the pokemon. Its body was covered in a Raichu's fur from head to toes that were connected to feet large and black. Its hands were articulate as any person's but it had a Raichu's oversized ears and long black tail tipped off with a lightning shape. It's eyes were golden brown and had whites like a humans and its mouth was more akin to a human's than a chu' muzzle. A mop of spiky black hair covered the space between its ears on its head.A sliver stone with a whirl mark was infused into the gap of its collarbone. But all of this cowered to the fact that it was wearing tokens of Ash's cloths. Around its thighs was Ash's pokemon belt in which was also stuffed Ash's hat. Ash's open blue and white jacket, now more like a vest, covered its torso. Misty also noted it was smiling. Misty nearly fainted when it spoke in Ash's voice.  
  
"Do not be afraid. Ho-Oh is returning. And chance has selected us to be the first to be prepared for her return. And in turn prepare all the regions for her return." Misty felt a chill go up her spine. Brock got ready to tackle Ash if he had any sudden moves.  
  
Misty began to edge away more. Her voice was quivering with fear. "Ash? Is that you? Is it really you?"  
  
Still smiling 'Ash' said. "Ashura is complete. As you are now." Brock took one step foreword to hammer the human/pokemon to the ground, Misty in a flash got to her feet to run for her life: it was they were the last things they had time for. Gray/silver lightning arched from the pokemon/human engulfing the two trainers. Never once screaming.  
  
Their clothing save for their poke belts and Brock's vest disintegrated under the living light and their shapes became moldable masses of light as pokemon do when they evolve. The change barely two seconds.  
  
Ash/Raichu grinned with glee at the new beautiful angelic creature where Misty and Togetech had been a moment before. One might have thought she would be destine to join with a water pokemon. But the little angel pokemon was clearly her true other half. Her body was as white and flawless as freshly fallen snow. Her body shape was still hers, but it was much more flowing now, like her body had been liquid marble and had flowed into the form before him. Her wings were small, too small even for gliding, but she did not need them for flight, her own mind provided enough power. Her eyes were a solid azure, the patterns that had appeared so childish on Togetech worked perfectly on her. Her orange hair now went interrupted down her neck. Her face was still humanism though her ear lops had vanished.  
  
Ash/Raichu could not picture or desire anything more beautiful than the female before him. Her feet lifting off the ground she floated close to him, smiling coyly. He felt himself being lifted off the ground by her power and their faces were inches apart.  
  
"You are beyond lovely." He said.  
  
"As are you." She replied. They kissed.  
  
The Vulpix man ignored them stretching his muscular new body, duly impressed. His eyes -of course- were still silted. One wouldn't think you could be a fox pokemon and still look good as a male but he had managed it. His attractive frame's fur gave off a hansom shine. His tails rose upwards like a peacock's. His buzz cut's spikes now all went backwards, being uniform to the flow of his fur. Unlike the others a proud Vulpix muzzle and nose had become his face.  
  
Three cowardly screams of terror got the bringer's attention: Two more humans to bring into Ho-Oh's new world. In a futile attempt to escape, Jessie, James, and Meowth turned to run like heck, they didn't make it five steps before the gray lightning struck them. Their rocket uniforms vanished and their pokemon belts broke under the force of their new mass. When the light cleared Meowth instantly walked to a corner and sat quietly by himself, waiting for someone. The other he was destine to be one with. But the rocket boy Mondo would come soon enough. He always did. Then he too, would be one.  
  
The muscles mass of the growlith/human easily surpassed that of the vulpix male. He was truly a growlith in a human shape, only his claws hands and erect status, combined with the pattern of blue fur on his head and his green eyes was a reminder of his human other. The friendship the two had shared as separate beings was now complete. They could never be separated again.  
  
The same could be said of Jessie and Blissy. While the human Jessie would have shirked at her new plump body, the Blissy half had never been put under societies' pressures of what is attractive and what is not, and knew that she was pretty no matter what others said. Combined with her childhood desire to help others, buried and forgotten for years by the Team Rocket doctrine coming bubbling to the surface, she was happy with herself. Her large pink body delightfully jiggled when she moved, as did the egg in her pouch. She had lose her finger nails (as had Misty) with some fingers along with her red hair, but the sheer happiness at being alive that all Blissy possessed overided any other feeling.  
  
The Blissy woman and Growlith man got to their knees. They spoke as one. "What do you want of us our master?" In spite of this action they had NOT been reduced to mindless zombies. In fact, the intelligence of the two rockets had been increased by the joining from carriers of the stupid disease to at least normal human level.  
  
The Raichu man continued to smile. "I am not your master. Our master is coming home. She is waiting for us to prepare for her return. We must all spread the gift to others. For she who will return will humans and pokemon live as one."  
  
The Raichu's sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of people coming their way to discover the source of the commotion and if the relics left in the ruins had been damaged. The joined human/pokemon grinned and looked at the pokeballs still carried by his fellows full of sleeping, poor unjoined pokemon, yes, they had much, great, wonderful work to do. Ho-Oh would be so pleased.  
  
~FIN, The End.  
  
I know it's dumb to say so, but anyone who wants to write anything based on this universe. (save bad parodies) Go right ahead, I don't mind.  
  
Flames, comments, reactions, suggestion (VERY welcome), rants, reviews good or bad, compliments, insults, critical and constructive criticism all welcome.  
  
Oh yea, please, don't just say 'MORE!' those reviews just leave me kinda empty.  
  
If you have an axe to grind with a review of mine E-MAIL me! I leave it public for a reason. 


End file.
